Spoilt Little Rich Girl
by peaches-cream
Summary: Behind every smile there hides deceit, behind every laugh there hides revenge. Every family has their skeletons. The perfect façade crumbles behind closed doors.
1. Welcome To My Life

**1. Welcome to my life**

I was the spoilt rich girl, that's what everybody said. I had everything and appreciated nothing.

Daddy was sending me away, "it was for my own good" he said. But I knew he was trying to get rid of me. It was so obvious.

Him and his wonderful girlfriend, I hated her guts, that's what got me sent here.

"The final straw!" Daddy yelled after he found me in the pool surrounded by all of The Girlfriends clothes whilst all my friends cheered.

I let the words was over me. I was so used to it, He'd yell at me and ground me and then he'd get a phone call from work, leave for a while and then it'd all be forgotten.

I didn't react until I heard him say "moving in with my friend Carlisle."

"What!" I'd yelled.

"They're a lovely family, I've met Carlisle's wife… truly inspirational woman… wonderful mother, and they have three children around the same age as you!" The Girlfriend announced, grinning like it was Christmas come early. How I wished to smack that stupid smirk off her stupid face, I knew what she was smiling at, the prospect of having my dad all to herself once I was out of the picture.

"No-one asked you!" I yelled at her.

"Don't talk to her like that Bella she hasn't done anything wrong." Said my dad in a calm voice which only served to infuriate me more.

"Fine Dad! Go on her side like usual! You're always choosing her over me every fucking time!" I shrieked.

"Hey!" My dad roared suddenly. There was one thing he didn't condone in anyway and that was swearing under his roof. "Don't you dare speak me like that, I am you father and you will show some respect!"

" Why should I? When you're trying to cart me off to live with some random family who I've never even met!"

"Bella." His voice was back to its calm state. I felt the overwhelming urge to throw something at his head. "We're not trying to get rid of you. We- I think that maybe you aren't ready to have another woman in your life. We're doing this for your own good."

"So why didn't you get rid of her? Why are you getting rid of me?" I shouted trying to keep the tears back.

"Because we- I think that you could benefit from a change of scenery. You're going downhill Bells and I don't know why. Even before I started dating Sue. And I don't know why, I've given you everything you want but still. So this is the only solution I could think of. You can come home whenever you think you're ready. We'll even come and get you if you want." He said with the same calm voice.

"Don't bother!" I yelled "I'll even go and pack right now. The quicker I'm gone the better right! You can even throw a party, have some Champagne, and annoying little Bella will be miles and miles away. Y'all have a grand ol' time!" And with that I turned and stormed up the stairs.

I threw my stuff into my suitcase haphazardly, barely aware of what I was doing. Trying hard not to cry. Because I was Bella the tough bitch with no emotions.

The Girlfriend tried to talk to me, saying that she didn't mean to hurt me and that they were trying to help me. Yeah right. I didn't even bother to answer back. In fact I didn't bother to talk to anyone actually.

Two days later I was on a plane.

And that's how I went from sunny Phoenix to dreary Forks. That's how I ended up in a cab on my way to live with some family I'd never even met.

Bella Swan what've you gotten yourself into.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

_**Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan**_

**Review!**


	2. Place I Call Home

**2. Place I call Home**

We pulled up to the front of the house. I sat still for a second. Preparing myself for what lay ahead. I stepped out of the taxi after receiving several dirty looks from the driver. He clearly didn't want to be in my company any longer.

I unloaded my bags and suitcases with no help from the driver. Then he sped off almost driving over my toes. I sighed. This was an omen. My life here was doomed.

I stood still, surrounded by bags and suitcases, taking in the house.

It wasn't as big as the one I'd just left but it was beautiful. The walls were a creamy colour and it had massive glass windows. There was a massive front garden and it was all surrounded by forest. I could hear water trickling somewhere near by. I felt so jealous of the people who lived here. In this house. It wasn't extraordinary, or grand, it was simple, modest, breathtaking. It was home.

I dragged my bags up to the door. "Here goes nothing" I whispered to myself. I raised my fist and knocked. The knock sounded too loud in my ears, my heart thumped fast in my chest, I was suddenly very very nervous. What if they were psycho or what if they ate humans, what if they were kidnappers, or murderers…or even vampires**.(A.N/ There are no vamps in this story) **My imagination kept coming up with crazy ideas, my breath was coming out faster and faster. The door slowly opened and my breathing completely stopped. There she stood. She was beautiful. She had long caramel coloured hair, soft brown eyes a heart shaped face and a sweet smile. She was exactly what you'd expect a mother to look like. My breath came out in a rush and my breathing returned to normal.

I put out my hand shyly, she laughed and folded me into a warm hug. I was so surprised, I hadn't been properly hugged since…

"I'm Esme" She said pulling out of the hug. "You must be so tired, let me show you to your room." I nodded silently I didn't know what to say to this beautiful woman. It didn't matter though, the walk upstairs was not a silent one. She absolutely refused to let me carry my bags on my own no matter how much I protested.

The inside of the house was beautiful. There were a few simple paintings on the wall and the theme of cream was carried out through the whole house. It made the house have a nice, warm, homey feel.

"Carlisle, my husband, is at work, he wanted to be here to meet you but there was an emergency at the hospital and the kids are at school, they'll be home in a few hours…ahh here we are." She pushed open the door and…

"Its beautiful" I whispered.

"Glad you like it. I didn't decorate it much because I wasn't sure what style you'd like." She said looking pleased and relieved.

She hovered by the door, while I stepped in, I set my suitcase down on the fluffy white carpet. The walls followed the same colour scheme as the rest of the house, a creamy shade. There were massive windows on one side looking out to a lake and the thick green, mysterious forest. On the other side of the room was a massive bed with at least ten pillows all of them different shades of white.. There was a beautiful painting above the bed. It was all just breathtaking.

"There's a bathroom through there." Said Esme pointing to a door I hadn't noticed. "I'll leave you to get comfortable." She said walking out the door. "Call me if you need anything." she added. I nodded and smiled and watched as the door gently closed behind her.

I waited to make sure she was really gone. Then I squealed and jumped onto the bed. Everything was turning out way better than I'd hoped.

This room was so perfect. It was like someone had reached into my head and pulled my ideal bedroom, and the house was a home. A proper home. And Esme was exactly what a mother should be and she seemed to genuinely care and she was so nice.

I took a deep breath in trying to take it all in. Maybe I'd wake up from the dream. The best dream of my life. Maybe I'd wake and I'd be back there with Dad and The Girlfriend. I pushed those thoughts away, I wouldn't have my good mood tarnished by _them_. I tried thinking about something else. I wanted to laugh at my overactive imagination when I'd first arrived. This was as far as you could get from the horror freak show that'd I'd invented in my mind.

I hopped off the bed and walked to the door Esme had pointed out to me, I opened it and I stepped into… "Heaven" I whispered.

It was huge. There was a gigantic power shower with a shower head that was twice the size of a dinner plate, and a massive whirlpool bath with two taps shaped like a swans head. It was all beautifully tiled with speckled black tiles. The ceiling was also black with spotlights everywhere. No matter how big and grand the house I'd just come from was, it was nothing compared to this.

I took a fluffy towel from the heated swan shaped towel rack. I stripped off all my clothes and stepped into the shower.

It was like all my troubles and worries and pains were being washed away in the powerful jets of water.

After about twenty minutes I got out and wrapped myself in the warm, fluffy white towel and padded out of the bathroom.

The first thing I noticed was the plate filled with choc chip cookies, and a little note.

_Thought you might be hungry so I made you these - Love Esme_

Love…

I wanted to cry. She was so unbelievably nice. I opened my door and yelled downstairs. "Thank you Esme!"

"You're welcome!" She yelled back.

I smiled and closed the door softly.

I rummaged through my suitcase trying to find something to wear, in the end I settled for a plain whit t-shirt and some denim shorts. I hoped that I wouldn't have to go outside because I hadn't brought anything to wear in the rain.

I took out my I-pod plugged in my earphones grabbed my cookies and my favourite book _Wuthering Heights _and sat by the window looking at the downcast sky and the gloomy mysterious forest and the rippling water in the lake and I swayed gently to the classical music that filled my ears.

I sighed. This was the life.

I bit into a cookie and felt the flavours explode in my mouth. It was the best cookie I had ever tasted in my life, and it was home- made.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd had something that wasn't frozen or ready made. The Girlfriend always tried to cook me stuff but I would never eat it in case it was poisoned. And Dad thought having maids was like re- establishing the slave trade. So there was really no chance of a home made meal for me.

I picked up my book and started reading. And for once in a long long time. I was content.

_To a place where the light is always on  
Where all your dreams will come true  
A valley of green and a sky of blue  
Just hold my hand  
I'll take you there  
To this place I call home _

_**Place I call Home by Braver**_

**Soooooo… what did you think? **

**Review and let me know**


	3. White Knuckles

**All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

"I don't wanna talk about!"

I looked up from my book and pulled out my earphones.

"Edward come back here!" yelled a voice I recognized as Esme's

I heard someone storm up the stairs and then the door of the room next to mine was slammed loudly.

Uh-oh looks like all is not well in paradise. That's exactly what I needed, from one family drama to another one.

Judging by the time and the voices downstairs, the Cullen kids were home. After the first initial door slamming there was a lot of yelling downstairs and a lot of door slamming and then all was quiet.

I debated whether or not to go downstairs but then I decided against it, I don't want to be involved in whatever family argument they had going on. I figured since it was all silent I might as well get back to what I was doing. I plugged my earphones back into my ears and turned the volume high so as to block out any impending arguments, I'd had enough of that at home I didn't want to listen to the problems of another perfectly dysfunctional family.

I didn't feel like reading any more so I lay on my bed and closed my eyes and let the music take me.

When I woke up it was around nine in the evening, my iPod had run out of battery sometime during my slumber. I got up slowly and lazily, I put my iPod onto the charger then I rummaged through my suitcase and found an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I pulled them on then I lay my head back on the soft comfy pillow and then I pulled the massive warm blanket over me. The TV was still on downstairs and I could hear some voices. I fell asleep a few seconds after that.

I woke up a few hours later at around two in the morning. My stomach growled quietly. That was probably what had woken me. I hadn't had anything to eat since those awesome cookies Esme made me this afternoon.

After that realisation I also heard some awfully strange noises coming from the room next to mine. I forced my brain to not interpret what those noises but it seemed that my brain just wasn't listening. I tried very hard to block out the noises but the harder I tried, the louder the moans and groans seemed to get. I shut my eyes hoping that would make it all go away but no such. I sighed there was no way I was going to go back to sleep with those disturbing noises and my very impatient stomach. I reluctantly got out of my warm bed and slipped my feet into my comfy bunny slippers. I padded softly out of my room and into the corridor. The corridor was silent; it seemed I was the only one who was going to have to suffer from my neighbours night-time activities.

I walked down the hallway and down the stairs. It wasn't hard to find the kitchen and all I can say about it is WOW I should've been expecting it seeing as how the rest of the house screamed grandeur but it was seriously just WOAH. It was all gleaming marble worktops and huge kitchen appliances it all belonged in a very expensive hotel. I made my way to the fridge trying to ignore the luxurious.

The fridge was stocked; it had every type of food you could ask for. I grabbed a can of Fanta, I know you aren't supposed to drink fizzy drinks especially during the early hours of the morning but I am addicted to Fanta, I can't see it and not drink it. After chugging down a quarter of the contents I grabbed some pop tarts from the cupboard and chucked them in the toaster. As I stood there waiting for them to be done I became aware of someone watching me, I turned towards the door and I almost fainted. All that went through my head was _hot, so hot, beautiful, wow, omg, omfg, wow, hot, _and other things along that line. He had messy bronze hair (_really_ messy, there was no doubt this was my neighbour and the Edward that had slammed the door this afternoon) piercing emerald green eyes and the most beautiful face in the world, did I mention that he seemed to have forgotten his shirt and I wasn't all too upset about that.

He cleared his throat probably trying to fill the silence or trying to tell me that all the staring was freaking him out because I know if someone stared at me like the way I was staring at him I would definitely be freaked out. I couldn't help it though, should be illegal to look as good as he did.

Since it was clear I wasn't good for anything but mindless ogling the handsome stranger decided to speak.

"Who are you?" His voice was like velvet, I wished he would speak forever. It took me a while to figure out what he'd just said.

"Ummmm. I live here." I said, and I immediately felt like an idiot, now he probably thinks I'm some homeless crazy chick that's decided to take over his house and I hadn't even told him who I was.

He raised his eyebrows. "_Who_ are you?" He repeated the question but this time I noticed he was speaking to me like I was stupid, which I probably seemed like but still, and there was a hint of arrogance in his voice and his tone was slightly condescending.

I narrowed my eyes at him, I hated when people thought they were better than me.

"Bella Swan." I answered stiffly.

"What are you doing?" I swear if he kept talking to me like that I was going to throw something at his fat head.

"Making pop tarts." I said in a cold voice. Right on cue the pop tarts popped out of the toaster. "And I'll be seeing ya." I added grabbing my pop tarts and my Fanta. I brushed his arm as I exited the kitchen and I didn't fail to notice the tingle of electricity that flowed through me.

It took more effort than it should to not slam my door shut. I was really angry. I was normally quite a calm person but the thing that really ticked me off was when someone acted better than me or spoke to as though I was child.

I crossed my legs in the middle of my bed, I set my drink down on my bedside table and then I started munching on my pop tarts, which tasted amazing.

I tried not to think about the annoying twerp who was somewhere in the house. I don't know how long I sat there thinking up death wishes for Jerkward, next think I remember is my alarm beeping at 7 am and telling me to wake up for school.

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow, I was so tired. I would've gone back to sleep if it weren't for the loud shouts and yells from downstairs. It seemed that peace was impossible in this household.

I got up from my bed slowly and dragged my feet to the bathroom. I stripped and stepped into the shower. I let the warm jet wake me up. I stepped out of the shower feeling really refreshed.

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back into my room. I was surprised to see that it was sunny, from what I'd heard Forks was a pretty wet and rainy place. I decided to make the best of it so I put on my white halter neck summer dress. It had a silk band right underneath my boobs and it reached just below mid-thigh, it had thick bands criss-crossing down the back. I blow-dried my hair and let it settle into natural waves and I grabbed my Rascal cream peep toe stilettos.

I walked out of my room and I was met by a girl. She was dressed in clothes that left little to the imagination and she was coming out of Jerkward's room, this fully explained the noises in the night, though why anyone would sleep with Jerkward is beyond me. She had platinum blonde hair that screamed fake and she looked like a walking advert for dumb blondes (no offence to blondes).

"Where's the bathroom." She asked in a nasally voice her eyes ran over me disdainfully. I looked at her coldly and didn't even bother answering. I walked past her and stormed down the stairs.

"Bella your car arrived." Esme said to me as I got to the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a sleeveless white top with frills on the front. I wonder what job she did. I didn't get a chance to ask the question before she breezed out the door leaving a scent of roses behind her.

I almost skipped to the kitchen, I was so happy. I loved my car it was the best thing in my life, not even seeing Jerkward sitting at the island in the kitchen didn't ruin my mood, I breezed past him and got a cereal bar out of the cupboard. "Your bitch is upstairs looking for the toilet." I said to him as I left the kitchen.

I quickly put my shoes on and ran out of the house. And there it was, my Maserati GTS. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. It was so beautiful, it gleamed and the sunshine made the black look deeper. I let my hand graze the shiny smooth exterior, m hand gripped the door handle and I gently opened it, I got in it and I was hit by the smell of leather, warm welcoming and familiar. I smiled this was the first time I didn't feel like I had been moved from everything I knew. I started the engine and I felt the car purr to life beneath me, I revved the engine and I turned the volume of the radio up high and I sped off down the drive-way.

In my haste to get to my car I hadn't had anything to eat and I was pretty sure I couldn't live off cookies, pop tarts and cereal bars for long. I drove around and I found a cute little coffee shop (a small town like this probably didn't have a star bucks.) I got a toffee mocha and a bacon and cheese roll to go. I rolled my eyes at the server's feeble attempts to chat me up.

I got back in my car and was once again overwhelmed by the feeling of familiarity. I found the school without any trouble. The town wasn't big enough to get lost in. I parked in one of the many spaces supplied for the student body of Forks High.

It wasn't hard to find the reception, the big sign above the door saying RECEPTION was probably a bit of a give-away. I stepped into the warm heated room. The receptionist was busy writing something and didn't notice me until I coughed loudly.

"Oh how may I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Bella Swan I'm new here." I answered.

"Oh right you're staying with the Cullen's aren't you?" She said ruffling through some pieces of paper.

I nodded mutely.

"Here you go." She said handing me my schedule and a map of the building.

I smiled and muttered a quick "thank you" before walking back out into the sunshine. I walked back to my car and grabbed my roll and my coffee and walked to my first lesson. Art, it was the only lesson I had with the people who were a year above me. I was ridiculously early and there were only a few students milling about in the parking lot.

My art class was on the other side of the school. When I got to the class there was no-one in there. I sat on a table at the back of the class and started munching my roll and sipping my drink.

The room was exactly how I thought an art classroom should be, the tables had different coloured paint smudges on them, student's artwork covered the walls and all the art supplies were scattered onto the worktop at the back, nothing was in order and I loved it.

I still had 15 minutes until the start of the lesson so I plugged in my iPod.

I was bobbing my head to the music and sipping my drink when I noticed the chair next to me move. I looked up to see a stunningly beautiful blonde sit in the chair. She completely ignored me so I ignored her right back.

The class filled up in the next five minutes, I blocked out the student's curious stares and pretended I didn't notice them whispering about me.

The teacher called for order.

"We're starting a new topic about…shoes." She said. She then continued to tell us about how we had to have a pencil drawing of the shoe a painted drawing and a 3D clay model. We had to use the shoes we were wearing. After she gave us our instructions the teacher left us to it.

I pulled off my stiletto (glad that I had worn shoes that I liked today) and set it on the table. The blonde next to me pulled off an intricate patterned shoe with some complicated looking straps; she was going to have a really hard time drawing it.

After a few minutes of drawing the blonde threw her pencil on the table in frustration.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever done!" she exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

"That's what she said." I muttered automatically.

I felt her stare bore into the side of my head and felt the heat rush to my face, darn my easy blushingness. I looked up slowly and met her cobalt blue gaze.

"Did you just use a 'that's what she said' joke?" She asked raising an eyebrow incredulously.

I shrugged. She stared at me for a while then smiled and announced "I like you." I smiled back and decided I liked her too which was rare for me because I hardly liked anyone.

We spent the rest of the lesson sharing my earphones because we discovered we had the same taste in music and eating Maltesers under the table. I found out her name was Rosalie but she preferred to be called Rose. I ended up helping her with her drawing because she looked like she was going to stab someone with her pencil. After the lesson I was quite proud of both our drawings, I had managed to get half of my shoe drawn and Rose had drawn all the most complicated parts of her shoe.

"Let this be a lesson to me." She said as we exited the art room.

"What lesson?" I asked.

"Wear simpler shoes from now on." She laughed, I laughed along with her. We separated, she went to the science block and I went to English, we promised to meet up at lunch.

I walked into the classroom and sat at a table in the back. Again I felt the stares of my fellow students, this was why I hated being the new girl, all eyes were on me.

A blonde average looking guy swaggered over to my table and stood in front of me with a cocky smile on his face. I tried to ignore him and pretend I was very interested in the smudge on the table but he clearly wasn't going to give up.I sighed and looked up.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a monotone voice.

He wasn't put off by my less than eager voice; in fact it seemed to make him even more persistent. "You're new here." He said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Do you want a round of applause for that insightful statement?" I asked sarcastically.

"Wouldn't want a round of applause but I would like something else…" He trailed off wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"If you want to keep your head attached to your shoulders I suggest you never talk to me again." I hissed venomously. He looked a little scared by my sudden outburst and he walked away without his swagger. Maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad after all.

_White knuckles_  
_Maybe it's not so bad_  
_So let your hair down now_  
_White knuckles_  
_Yeah maybe it's not so bad_  
_Aww go ahead and let it down_

_**White Knuckles by OK GO**_

**_Review!_**


End file.
